Applejack's Stetson Hat
by fattymagee1
Summary: When Applejack's hat gets torn by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Macintosh offers to bring it to Rarity's boutique for repair, but Big Macintosh's crush on Rarity seems to be his true motivation. Will he get what he wants or will he be rejected by Rarity?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story so please don't judge me too harshly! I hope you enjoy!**

Applejack awoke, and she could see the sun just starting to rise over the mountains in the east. It appeared today was going to be another beautiful day over Sweet Apple Acres which, as always, meant the same thing. There was work to be done. Though it was quite a bit earlier than most ponies woke up, the Apple family needed as much time as possible for the ongoing apple harvest season. Applejack trotted out of her room, past the sleeping Apple Bloom's room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where Big Macintosh was already sitting eating his oatmeal breakfast, as always.

"Good morning to ya, Big Mac, It's sure lookin' to be a fine day today don't you reckon?"

"Eyup!"

"Y'all is ready for another fine day of applebuckin'?"

"Eyup!"

Applejack sat down at the table with Big Macintosh, where she dug into her own bowl of oatmeal, which was always prepared so well by Granny Smith.

"We's almost done with the harvest Big Mac, just a few more days 'for we can finally sell these apples and call it a season!"

...

Applejack made her way over to the apple orchard, carrying several buckets on her back. "This sure is heaven, even if it is hard work! I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

She thought about her time in Manehatten, and just how wrong it felt. She knew her place was here at the farm, with her family, not as some city pretty girl. Life without Big Mac, Granny Smith, and of course even her mischievous sister Apple Bloom, just seemed unbearable. She loved who she was, and she wore her light brown Stetson hat proud. Her Stetson hat. Oh how Applejack loved it, wore it everywhere she went, practically slept with it. Applejack couldn't imagine life without her hat as well, and she felt proud to wear it as she bucked a tree, every single apple falling effortlessly into the large wooden buckets below. Soon after, Big Macintosh joined her, carrying the apples she collected back to the farm. Everything was perfect.

…

Sometime in the late afternoon, as the sun began to turn orange with the oncoming sunset, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading home from their tree house headquarters in the woods, when they ran into Applejack, who was still bucking apples for the harvest.

"Howdy Applejack, are y'all almost done with applebucking for the day?"

"Sure is sis, just a few more trees and I'll be ready to hit the hay"

"Ah want to be just like you when A'hm older applejack, Ah want to wear a hat just like you, and buck apples just like you, Ah think that's how ah can earn my cutie mark!"

"YEAH! Let's try it" Said an eager Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

"Oh alright then, say, would you girls like to try on my hat right now?"

"Oh yes!" the three crusaders said all at once.

Applejack then gave her hat to AppleBloom, but the other two crusaders did not respond well, each filly wanted to wear the hat first.

"Hey I want to wear it first!" said Scootaloo

"No I should wear it first" Said Sweetie Belle

"Applejack gave it to me first!" Said Applebloom

Before Applejack could do anything, she watched in horror as the three crusaders all tried to get their hooves on her precious hat, trying to wrestle it away from one another. A ball of dust formed as the girls tumultuously wrestled for the hat. Then applejack heard a sound she had hoped she would never hear, a loud ripping sound. The crusaders then stopped fighting and looked at what they had done. Applejack's precious brown Stetson hat had a large tear in it, almost dividing the hat into two pieces. Applejack was mortified at what the girls had done.

"Look at what y'all did to mah sisters hat!" Said Applebloom

"I didn't do anything, it was you and Sweetie Belle!" Said Scootaloo

"No It was you and Scootaloo" Said Sweetie Belle

Before Applejack could even say or do anything, the girls were back fighting once again amongst themselves in over the blame. Applejack just shook her head, picked up what was left of her hat, and walked back to her farmhouse.

Applejack thought to herself, "Ah should never have let them put their hooves on my hat, of course something like that was going to happen, They've got to be the worst behaved fillies in all Equestria!"

…

Applejack walked into the farmhouse, where she was greeted by Big Macintosh eating his dinner at the table. When he saw Applejack's torn hat, he was in disbelief.  
>"Now what in tarnations happened to your hat, Applejack?"<p>

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders, that's what happened, Ah don't know when I'm ever going to get this repaired, A'hm just too darn busy! I don't know where Ah'll find the time to go to Rarity's boutique!"

"Ah have to go into town early tomorrow mornin', I reckon I could take it to be repaired then, but that means Ah'm going to have take extra time off on the harvesting, and y'all will have to make up for that for me."

"Oh that's just wonderful, Big Mac, of course I'll take whatever work y'all miss, they don't call me the strongest pony in Ponyville for nothin'!"

Deep down inside, Big Macintosh was really looking forward to going to Rarity's boutique, as he always kind of had a crush on her, and never really got the chance to be around her other than when Applejack had her friends over. This would some a great opportunity to meet and talk to her, alone.

**I will try to write each short chapter at least once every few days, as long as interest continues. **


	2. Chapter 2

Big Macintosh woke up early the next morning, even before the early rising Applejack and Granny Smith. As always, he went through each thing in his head like a checklist of what he had to do for the day.

Big Macintosh thought to himself,

"Ah need t' make apple cider deliveries to Sugarcube corner and town hall, and then Ah".

A small grin appeared on Big Mac's face as he remembered.

"Ah need to go to the boutique in town where that purty filly Rarity will fix Applejack's torn hat".

The big red stallion had really been looking forward to this since he learned about it the night before. It was a chance to interact with the mare of dreams. He never got a chance to see her normally, other than when Applejack invited her over. The few times Rarity was at Sweet Apple Acres, his eyes were always fixated on her. But Big Macintosh was simply too shy to approach and talk to her, the only dialogue being a simple "howdy" or "sol long".

"Why would the purtiest filly in all of Equestria want t' talk to a dirty farm pony like me?"

But today was different. Big Macintosh could feel confidence surge through his body like a wildfire sweeping through the forest. Today would be the day. He would express his feelings for Rarity, and hope for the best. He wasn't sure how we was going to do it, what he was going to say, but it felt like the right thing to do. There will never be a better opportunity than this,

"_Ah'll probably never be able t' talk t' her alone again"_ Big Macintosh said out loud to himself in a worried tone.

Big Macintosh was almost proud of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' mischief. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be getting this opportunity.

….

The big red stallion walked over to the barn, hitched his horse-collar to a wagon carrying two barrels of apple cider, tossed Applejack's ripped hat into the wagon, and took off down the road towards Ponyville.

….

A little while later Big Macintosh arrived in town and made his cider delivery to the Mayor's office without incident. When Big Macintosh arrived at Sugarcube Corner to make his delivery there, he knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by the hyper pink mare.

"Hi Big Macintosh, How are you? What are you doing here? How is…" Big Macintosh just put his hoof over Pinkie's Pie's snout, as was standard to do when the hyper pony talked.

"A'hm fine Pinkie pie, so is Applejack and the rest of the Family, A'hm also here t' make this cider delivery t' ya"

"Oh thanks Big Mac, here's your bits for the cider, I guess you'll be on your way then back to the farm then,"

"Yeeup Ah reckon I should, there's always work t' be done around the farm, Bye now!"

The stallion turn around and started to trot away from Pinkie Pie, his real destination still in mind. Then he stopped and thought for a second. Maybe he should talk to Pinkie Pie about this. Pinkie Pie knows EVERYTHING about EVERYPONY in town. She might know how to approach Rarity. He may only have one shot at this, and he wanted to know the best way to approach it.

Big Macintosh stopped in his tracks, turned around, and headed back towards Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie, who was still outside, was just hopping around randomly with no particular destination in mind. When Pinkie Pie saw Big Macintosh walking back towards her, she was confused but still happy to see him again.

"Hey silly, Sweet Apple Acres is the other way!"

"Ah know, I came back t' talk t' y'all about somethin, but y'all has to promise not to tell anypony about it alright?"

"I promise, Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Alright, so Pinkie Pie, ya know everything about everypony in town right?"

"Of course silly"

"We'll here's the thing, Ah kind of… have feelings for somepony, and Ah'm no good at these sort of things, so Ah'm not really sure how to approach her, I was hoping you could help me."

"Ohhhhhh you have a crush on a somepony? I could totally help you! Who is the lucky filly?"

"Lucky filly? It's me who'd be lucky to have her, Ah feel so undeserving, Ah'm going to see her right now t' get Applejack's hat all fixed up."

Pinkie Pie saw Applejack's ripped Stetson hat in the back of Big Macintosh's wagon he was pulling, and she instantly knew.

"Ohhhhh you have a crush on Rarity! Oh this is just wonderful you two would make such a cute couple!" Pinkie Pie nearly yelled. Luckily it was still early so there was still hardly anyponys out to hear her.

"Shhhhh remember what Ah said 'bout keeping it a secret?"

"Oh yeah, my bad"

"Well how do ya reckon Ah should approach her?"

"Well, like all fillies, they want to feel wanted and appreciated, so make sure you do that, and with Rarity especially. You need to remind her all the time that she's at the center of your world, and that you think she's the most beautiful filly in the world. If you do, I can almost guarantee she will return her affections toward you."

"Alright Ah guess that shouldn't be too hard"

"Oh and Big Macintosh, don't doubt yourself, you are a big strong handsome Stallion, be confident. _Tell her how you feel!_ I know of several fillies that would love to be with you, silly!"

"Ok thanks Pinkie Pie, Ah really owe ya one, this has really helped me out a lot, Ah feel much better about this now."

"Don't mention it, oh Big Mac and Rarity! I'm going to throw a party for you and Rarity when you're together, now go to her now and talk to her!"

"Alright, bye now Pinkie Pie! Thanks for everything!"

With that, Big Macintosh turned around and headed towards Rarity's shop, The Carousel Boutique. "When you're together" Big Mac kept saying over and over again in his head. Pinkie Pie seems t' think Ah have a good chance, Ah sure hope she's right.

**I felt like the chapter where Big Macintosh meets Rarity should be the next chapter from this one. Don't worry, it's coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had so much schoolwork to do, it was hard to find time to write this Rarity and Big Macintosh meeting chapter. Thanks for being Patient and I hope you enjoy!**

It was still morning as Big Macintosh trotted through the streets of Ponyville towards the Carousel Boutique. The big red stallion couldn't stop thinking about what Pinkie Pie said.

"Don't doubt yourself!"

"Be confident!"

"Tell her how you feel!"

Those three things kept going through Big Macintosh's head like a broken record. Big Macintosh turned around a corner, and then he could see the boutique and the end of the long street. As he walked down the street, he passed a group of mares, who all smiled and waved at the stallion and giggled at the same time. It was obvious that they were all attracted to him.

"Maybe Pinkie Pie was right 'bout that too, maybe Ah am handsome, those mares over their seem to take a liking to me, maybe Rarity will feel the same way 'bout me."

Big Macintosh finally made his over to the carousel boutique. He stopped right in front of the purple front door of the large purple building. Big Mac thought about turning back, thinking he would mess this all up in a fit of nervousness, make Rarity reject him for good.

"No, Ah've come too far. This is my only chance to talk to her alone."

The Big Red Stallion unhooked himself from the wagon, walked over to the back to retrieve Applejack's ripped hat, and walked up to the door. He placed his right hoof on the door, and tapped on it three times. For about 15 seconds there was no response, and Big Macintosh started to believe no one was home.

"I reckon she's out somewhere with her friends…"

Then the door was thrust open, and standing in doorway was a filly that looked similar to Rarity in many ways, but much smaller, with green eyes, and hair with a lighter shade of purple. Big Macintosh remembered seeing her with Apple Bloom and that other orange pegasus filly, but couldn't quite remember their names. But he did remember she was partially responsible for the destruction of Applejack's hat.

"Hi Big Macintosh, what brings you to Carousel Boutique? You don't seem like the kind of pony who would want a makeover!"

"Ah came here to get mah sister's hat repaired, that Ah believe you and all y'alls friends helped destroy in the first place."

Big Macintosh showed her the ripped hat.

"Oh sorry…" Said the little filly with a sheepish grin

"Sweetie Belle, who are you talking…. Oh hello Big Macintosh! What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here on this fine morning darling?"

Rarity came out from another room into the front chamber of the boutique, and trotted over where Big Mac and Sweetie Belle were standing. Just hearing Rarity talk nearly made Big Macintosh's knees buckle, her sweet voice was like most beautiful country song he had ever heard.

"Howdy Rarity, y'all really look lovely as ever today, A… Ah'm here to get Applejack's hat repaired, I reckon you more than anypony in this town would be fit for the job."

Big Macintosh showed Rarity the ripped Stetson hat.

"Why thank you for the compliment Big Macintosh, that means a lot to me to hear that from a nice stallion like yourself. And of course I'll be able to repair it, but may I ask, how did something like this happen? As I'm sure you know, Applejack is very protective of her hat, I never thought something like this would ever happen."

"Ah reckon Sweetie Belle here can tell you what happened."

Both Big Macintosh and Rarity shifted their attention to Sweetie Belle, who was still standing next to both of them listening.

"Umm… I kind of… may have… fought over it with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom when Applejack let us try it on. I didn't mean to rip it! I promise Rarity! Please don't punish me!" Said a suddenly frightened Sweetie Belle.

"Ah reckon that won't be necessary, it was an accident, y'alls just all really wanted to get your cutie mark, Ah understand how y'all must feel, Ah was the last to get my cutie mark in my class when Ah was around your age, and it was really frustratin' seeing all the other fillies and colts with theirs, and Ah got made fun of and bullied plenty, being called names like "blank flank" which really hurt inside, but Ah was patient and eventually it came when Ah realized workin' on the apple farm was what Ah was meant to do, and Ah was as happy as any colt could be! y'all and your friends really should learn to share more and be patient. Ah promise y'alls will all get your cutie marks soon enough, and when it does, y'all will understand it was worth the wait to truly find out what your special talent really is."

Both Sweetie Belle and Rarity were taken aback by Big Macintosh's statement. Neither of them had ever heard Big Macintosh speak like that, and neither had ever thought the stallion had that kind of insight on cutie marks.

"Th… Thanks Big Mac! I never knew you went through the same things Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and I went through. That really makes me feel better about the whole situation! I wish I could have a big brother like you Big Mac! Apple bloom is really lucky to have you around!"

With that statement, Sweetie Belle walked up and hugged one of Big Macintosh's forelegs, then trotted into another room, leaving Rarity and Big Macintosh alone together by the front door. When Sweetie Belle hugged him, he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before, it felt amazing. 

"Big Macintosh, I… I never knew you had to go through what Sweetie Belle and her friends have to go through, I guess I wouldn't understand because I was one of the first in my class to get my cutie mark, I knew from the start fashion designing was my special talent. Sweetie Belle complains all the time to me about not having her cutie mark, and I never seem to be able to really get through to her like you just did. That was very sweet of you Big Mac…"

With that, Rarity leaned over and gave Big Macintosh a small peck on the cheek.

If Sweetie Belle's hug had felt amazing, words couldn't describe the euphoria that Big Macintosh felt when Rarity kissed him. This was not the way he planned to do it, but he knew deep inside that he had gained Rarity's affection.

"Ah… just thought it was my duty to let her know there's someone else who went through what she's going through, and that she just needs to persevere, I don't want her or mah sister or that pegasus filly Scootaloo to feel all alone, that's all." Said Big Macintosh with a big grin, still euphoric from Rarity's kiss on cheek.

For a moment there was silence, and Big Macintosh couldn't help but just stare into Rarity's beautiful dark azure eyes. Rarity also couldn't help but stare deep into Big Macintosh's green eyes.

"So… I guess I should start working on Applejack's hat then."

"Yeeup ah reckon you should, here's your bits for it."

"Oh that won't be necessary, for a good friend it is on the house."

"Why that's mighty kind of ya, Rarity, I really appreciate that since money is always tight down on the farm."

"Any time Big Macintosh"

"Say Rarity, would y'all like to have dinner sometime with me?"

"I would love to darling! That sounds truly marvelous! How bout tomorrow night at 7?

"That sounds great, so Ah'll come by and pick ya up then tomorrow at 7"

"Marvelous darling I'll see you then!"

With that, Big Macintosh walked out the door, hitched himself back up to the wagon, and started trotting back towards Sweet Apple Acres with the same ecstasy he felt when Rarity kissed him.

"Ah did it!" The big red stallion thought to himself "A'hm going on a date with the most beautiful mare in Ponyville!"

…

As Rarity trotted over to her sewing machine to work on Applejack's hat, she too felt a similar euphoria as Big Macintosh. She really hard started to take a liking to the big red stallion.

"He may not be prince charming, but his heart sure is in the right place" Rarity thought to herself.

Sweetie Belle walked back into the room, with a big smile across her face. She secretly watched the whole event unfold, and loved the idea of Rarity and Big Macintosh going on a date.

"You and Big Macintosh would make such a cute couple, don't you think Rarity?" giggled Sweetie Belle.

"Were you spying on us Sweetie Belle?" Said Rarity in a serious manner.

"Umm yes sister I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you and Big Macintosh were talking about."

Rarity's serious face then turned into a smile.

"I guess I did not ever tell you to leave us, as well as you should know if your own sister is going on a date with one of your friends' brothers."

Both Sweetie Belle and Rarity giggled after she said that.


End file.
